The World Wide Web (the “Web”) contains endless information and it continues to experience an explosive growth of information. Users access the information via web browsers which allow the users to view web pages containing the information. Due to the increasing number of webpages, web search engines became available to aid users in finding specific information. Most search engines perform three main functions: crawling, indexing, and searching. A web crawler is an automated web browser used to retrieve information from web pages. Once the web crawler collects the information on each web page, the information is then indexed in the search engine database. Indexing parses and stores the information gathered by the web crawler to expedite the retrieval of information. The searching process is initiated when a user enters a search query into the search engine. The search engine references its index and provides the results of the best matched web pages according to the provided query.